Can't Stand It
by neonscenequeen
Summary: Zoe thinks she can't take it anymore because of the tragedy that took her boyfriend's life from her. Will meeting Alex make things any better for her?
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay, this my first story on here, so yeahhh. I'm kinda new at figuring out how to make stories on here, so if I screwed up, I'm sorry. By the way, if you want to see pics of all the characters, then message me!

Prologue:

(Zoe's P.O.V.)

I held my head in my hands, silent tears running down my face. The house was completely silent except for the pounding noises on my door. "Go away!" I screamed, my voice muffled in my hands. Why am I here any longer? Is there any point to living? Should I still be alive? I couldn't stand it anymore...until I met Alex.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know, the chapters seem short in the beginning, but they get longer, I promise. :)

Chapter 1:

All those questions ran through my head as I walked to school in a purple wolf Attack! Attack! shirt, black skinny jeans, and blue converse. Why was I still here? Should I be living? I mean, it wasn't my fault something had happened that night. My ex-boyfriend had suddenly been murdered, and people thought I was the cause of it. I had been with him when it happened, but I didn't exactly see who did it. That's why the cops thought it was me.

That was exactly one year ago. Maybe it was my fault, maybe I should have protected him. But no, I was too weak then. My blonde hair hung in my dull, brown eyes as I saw my friends all waving to me. Mia stood with her boyfriend, Caleb, Izabella with Ryan, and Hannah, well, with no one. Both me and her were the only single ones in the group, but I didn't care. I hadn't had a boyfriend since the accident, and random hookups didn't mean anything to me.

"Hey guys," I said, smiling. They all waved, and I stood beside Mia.  
"Check out the new guy, I think he is checking you out," She whispered in my ear. I followed her gaze to the cutest boy I had ever seen. He had brownish blackish hair, snakebites, and blue eyes. And he was already making his way over to me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hey, I'm Alex," The new boy said, giving me the cutest smile ever.  
"H-hey, I'm Zoe," I stuttered. Idiot! The boy probably thought I had a speech problem or something now. But, even if he did, he didn't show it.  
"Cool. Mind showing me around? I'm obviously new here," Alex asked.  
"Uhm, sure," I said. Alex smiled again, and I heard the first bell ring, which signaled homeroom was starting. "Here, let's go to the office first and get your schedule," I said, as we headed into the school together.

Soon enough, I realized he had the same exact schedule as me! My friends sure thought he was good for me, but I wasn't very sure yet if I was ready for another relationship. "Well, off to period one, I guess. The lady in the office told me my locker would be next to yours," Alex said, as the bell rang. Great, just great. A super cute new guy, who I'm showing around school, same schedule, has the locker next to mine. I wasn't sure if I should be excited or worried.

Alex had made it through the classes pretty well. I had shown him the way to every class, and now it was time for lunch. From what Alex had told me, he wanted me to be his first friend here. Of course, I accepted. I mean, the guy was awesome, totally nice, and may I mention, really hot. This could work to my advantage, I guess.

I guided Alex to our lunch table where everybody else sat, and he sat down right next to me. His arm brushed against mine, and I blushed, turning my head away. It was a meaningless motion, he didn't do it on purpose obviously....right? "So, how's the new couple doing?" Caleb asked.  
"He's not my boyfriend, Caleb," I said, rolling my  
eyes.  
"But she has been fun about showing me around," Alex said, winking as Caleb gave him a high five. Great, my new friend had already made friends with Caleb, who was always teasing me. He once had a thing for me, but once I showed no interest in him, he went for Mia.

At the end of the day, I was happy to notice I had no homework. Maybe then I could just drown out my sorrow in my room without having to worry about doing anything. I grabbed my backpack, shoved my phone into my pocket, and saw Alex walking towards me, giving me that cute smirk again. "Hey, wanna go to the park or something with me? A cute girl like you might be fun to hang out with," Alex said, obviously flirting with me. I smiled, maybe today wouldn't be so depressing for me as it usually was. I agreed, and he took my hand, and we walked to the park together.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

We arrived at the park, and Alex was still holding onto my hand. I hadn't chosen to let go. He guided me over to the swings, and I sat down on one, pushing off slowly. He sat on the one next to me, and watched me swinging back and forth. I faced him, and smiled. "So, what do you wanna do?" I asked.  
"Well, I wanna know more about you. By the way, I like your hair. My sister's hair used to be like that, but now she's not so into it," Alex replied.  
"Thanks. And you wanna know about me? Why? I'm not a very interesting girl," I said, sighing. I had just met him, and I felt like I had known him for years. He reminded me of my ex-boyfriend, Adam, the one who had been murdered. I wanted to tell Alex everything that had happened to me, but I wasn't sure on how he would react.

"Are you sure you want to know my life story?" I asked. He nodded. I let out a deep breath, and began.  
"Last year, I had been going out with this boy named Adam. He was the greatest guy I had ever known. We had dated for six months, then the accident happened. I was out at the movies with him, and we were just leaving. Some guy, his face was masked with a hood and it was dark out, tried stealing money from me, and he had hit me. Adam wasn't going to stand for that, so he got into a huge fight with the guy. Adam had punched him down to the ground, and had ran back to me, thinking the guy was knocked out. He wasn't. The guy pulled out a gun, and tried shooting me. Adam got in the way, and was shot in the chest. The thief had thrown the gun to the ground near me, and ran off before I got a good look, while my boyfriend was on the ground bleeding to death. I called the cops, and it was too late by the time they got there. Adam's last words to me were, "I love you Zoe." Then he was gone," I explained, but I wasn't finished. I bit my lip to hold back the tears, and started again.

"The cops thought I had gone crazy and shot my boyfriend, but they had it all wrong. My parents haven't looked at me the same way since. All they do is work day and night so they don't have to see me. All my friends believe me on what happened, but other people still are afraid of me. That all happened a year ago. And here I am now, talking to a new boy that is probably freaked out now," I finished, and looked at Alex's reaction. It was all but freaked out. His expression was sympathetic.

Without realizing it, I noticed he had wrapped his arms around me, holding the swing and me close to him. "I'm so sorry, Zoe. I would never think that you were the cause of your boyfriend's death. You are too sweet and innocent for that," He whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes, letting all the tears run down my face as my new friend held me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I was happy, right then, and there. Some tears were of happiness, and some were sadness of remembering that night. All I knew was finally someone understood me. I pulled back, and Alex smiled at me. "Sorry about your shirt," I said, gesturing to his tear-soaked shirt.  
He shrugged. "Eh, whatever. It doesn't matter as long as you could get that all out. Uhm, can I try something, Zoe?" Alex asked.  
I nodded. I had a feeling what he was going to do, but I didn't mind. Alex stood up, and pulled me up with him. He was only a couple inches taller than me, but it didn't matter. Alex leaned down until his face was inches away, and then I felt his soft lips against mine. I kissed back, and I felt him smile during it.

We pulled away after a couple of seconds, and smiled at each other. I giggled, and let out a happy sigh. "Was that too weird, considering I just met you?" Alex asked, worry glinting in his eyes.  
"No, not at all. It was fine," I said, giggling again. I took his hand as I climbed up onto the playground, and walked across the bridge, then into the small tunnel. He sat down across from me in the tiny space. "So, since you know everything about me, what are you doing here, exactly?" I asked, eager to learn about why he was even here in the first place. Maybe meeting Alex was a sign. A sign that I wasn't meant to be alone for the rest of my life, moping all alone in my room.  
"Well, not much is very interesting about my life. I moved here because my parents didn't really want me anymore. They just thought I was a worthless kid, but I really could care less. I came here to live with my sister, who is usually working just like your parents. But at least she doesn't hate me, no offense. Anyways, I'm glad that my parents don't like me. Because if they hadn't sent me here, I wouldn't have been able to meet you," Alex said.

"Aw, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, Alex," I said, smiling. He leaned in and gave me another kiss on the lips. Once he pulled away, my phone started ringing. My ringtone was "Nine In the Afternoon."  
"Hey, I like this song. It should be our song," Alex said, smiling as I opened my phone and said hello.

"Where the hell are you? I got home early, and you aren't home! Get your ass home right now, or you are grounded!" My mom screamed into my ear. I flinched, and felt the tears build up in my eyes. I shut up my phone, hanging up on my mom, and shoved it angrily into my pocket. I had just met the boy that could possibly change my life, and I already had my mom yelling at me. Great.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Short chapterrrr, sorry :( I don't have the next chapter written out yet, and I have school, so it may take me longer.

Chapter 5:

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, his eyes full of worry once again.  
"I hate my family so much! They ruin everything, they always yell at me, and now my mom wants me to go home!" I cried out, hiding my face in my hands.  
"Aw, Zo, you can stay with me tonight if you want. My sister is actually already out of town on a trip for work, no one can bother us there," Alex said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the small tunnel. I noticed he had called me Zo, which no one had called me since Adam was alive. Oh, how I missed Adam. But maybe Alex was a sign I should get over him.

It was Friday, and the beginning of spring break, which meant I would have to be stuck with my family. Thank god Alex had invited me over for tonight.  
"B-but, I have no clothes or anything," I stuttered.  
"Don't worry, you can borrow some of mine," Alex replied, grabbing our backpacks and guiding me down the street. We made a few turns till we were at his house, which, may I add, was really big. He opened the door for me, and we stepped inside. I let out a gasp, his house was huge! He guided me into the kitchen, and I sat down at his table. "Hungry?" He asked.  
"Yes, starving actually," I replied, as Alex got together a sandwich for me. It had just peanut butter, no jelly. I hated jelly, and I was surprised Alex knew that without asking. I devoured the sandwich in a few bites, and shrugged. "Told you I was starving," I said, smiling. He laughed, and showed me his room. He had a big bed, which could probably fit both of us. Alex sat on the bed, and pulled me onto his lap. He sang "Nine In the Afternoon" lyrics into my ear, and I smiled.  
"Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can, so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon"

I soon fell asleep in Alex's arms, dreaming about how perfect he was for me now that he had entered my life.


End file.
